Unfounded Love
by CyradisNyx
Summary: When Katara falls in love with the man who she is arranged to marry, Aang falls into a deep despair with only one person able to help him out. But as darkness creeps into their lives, will Katara have enough time? And who is the father of her child?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own A:TLA but I do wish I did. It would be nice. I do own this plot though and any random characters I add in. **

Aang watched as Katara walked down the aisle, her white dress flowing out behind her and the white lilies in her hands bobbing slightly with her every step. Gone from her hair were the normal loopies, replaced by an intricate bun with a single crimson ribbon. As he watched, Hakoda took her arm and walked the last length of floor with her, his face glowing with pride. Katara's smile was impossible to miss as she smiled at her fiancée waiting at the end.

"She's so beautiful" he muttered under his breath to Sokka standing next to him. Sokka threw him a withering glance and he turned back to the radiant bride as she stood before the priest of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Do you, Katara daughter of Hakoda, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" His voice rang through the small hut as the whole congregation waited for her reply.

"I do." Her voice was triumphant, exultant, with an undertone of passion and love. Aang smiled at her joyous face, trying to ignore anything except her happiness.

"Do you, Hakoda father of Katara, agree upon the offered dowry and give your daughter to this man?" The priest's voice caused silence to run through the hall and at Hakoda's affirmative answer, Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the priest turned to the groom and asked him the appropriate question.

Aang took a deep breath and Sokka watched him warily. Firelord Zuko's voice rang through the hut in the words that would forever condemn Aang's love for Katara. "I do."

**Don't kill me. I know it's a Kataang story. I'm not stupid. It will change and all shall be revealed. It just has to start tragically.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own A:TLA but I do wish I did. It would be nice. I do own this plot though and any random characters I add in. **

Aang drifted out of the ceremonial hall, his feet dragging on the ground. Behind him, Mai trailed hesitantly. He began to walk towards the ice where Katara and Sokka had first found him, wanting to relive some of the best memories. He felt a breath of air rushing over his bare scalp and snapped open his glider.

"My Lord! Avatar! Aang!" Mai called to him as he drifted into the starry night sky, leaving him alone with only the echo of her voice. With a gentle sigh, Aang propelled himself away from her haunted gold eyes and into the arms of his memories. Flying over the village, now town, Aang saw the single light on in the house that the newly wedded Katara and Zuko were staying in. With another sigh, this time heavier, he created a gust that blew him all the way to the shore.

Aang was surprised to see that the remains of his ice sphere were still there. He sat on the crafted ice bench that he had fashioned in the ruins the last time he was there, memories flowing unbidden through his mind.

_**Flashback to a month before the wedding**_

"_Aang. What are you talking about?"She looked at him strangely. "You can't love me! It's what I've been trying to tell you. My father has organised a marriage for me. I'm to marry a fire nation man to show that they aren't evil anymore."_

"_Your father wouldn't force you to marry anyone you didn't love. I know Sokka would get angry if that happened as well." His gray eyes met her blue ones and in them was a question she didn't want to answer._

"_That's the problem Aang. I do love him now. I have grown to love him unconditionally." Her voice was soft and guilty. She looked at him with regret, avoiding looking at his crestfallen face._

_Aang growled under his breath before turning to kiss her softly. "Well just remember that I will always love you no matter what. Maybe we can be friends?" He smiled hopefully and stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let me show you one last thing before our paths separate." She took his hand gratefully and stood up from the bench of ice. As she watched, he blew the whistle for Aapa and they waited in each others arms as the great sky bison landed with a thud before them. Aang leaped up and onto his life friend, pulling Katara with him. He sat beside her and gently took the reins, drifting into the sky._

"_I do love you Aang. But I love him more. And you have duties that you have to attend to." She smiled at him. "I'm sure you can find someone to love other than unremarkable me."_

"_Katara. Let us just have one night where nothing else exists but us. Tomorrow it will be forgotten and lost in the depths of memories. No repercussions. Let me love you wholly and let yourself feel the same." His pleading ran straight to a part of her heart that she had blocked out when she decided to marry Zuko. The part that loved Aang._

"_There will be no results, but I see your point. Let's throw away our futures at this moment and embrace the present and past." She smiled at him and led him away from Aapa's reins, slowly kissing him and pushing him into Aapa's back, against the saddle. "I love you Aang." She groaned into his mouth before breaking away and removing their clothes._

"_I love you too. Forever and always." He murmured as they fell into each others embrace. A kind of blissful oblivion._

_**End Flashback**_

Aang let out a strangled wail at his memory of that time together, collapsing on the ground in a hopeless wreck.

'Aang!' He turned around at the sound of his voice to see Mai running along the ice towards him. Her long black hair streamed out behind her in two long braids, her golden eyes flashing in the rising starlight. 'We were all worried about you Avatar.' She knew better by now to think that Aang wanted her company and attention. The only person he wanted love from was Katara, and she had been reft from his grasp. Despite that, she laid one hand on his shoulder in a gesture if compassion and he leaned into that small amount of human emotion.

'You don't understand. She was everything to me.' He let out another bereft wail and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I do understand Aang. Zuko put us together so that he and Katara could live happily. After all, we were inconveniences. You were a danger to their relationship because of your love for Katara and I was a danger becuse of my love for Zuko. Let's try and make this work even though I am certain it won't. After all, we can wait for them to realise that they don't really love each other. Then we can swoop in and take back our loved ones. I promise I won't love you or expect you to love me." Her voice rose in volume as she neared the end of her speech, waiting until the end to deliver the climatic finish. Aang stared at her for a second before nodding his agreement.

"I agree with your terms Mai. For the mutual cause of our loved ones." Aang sighed and watched her lead him back to town, remembering the single light that had been on the night before in Zuko and Katara's house. "Katara my love, someday we will be together." He murmured under his breath.

**Hihi. Again, it WILL be Kataang eventually. Manipulative!Mai I think. And probably a bit of Manipulative!Zuko Katara and Aang are going to be the innocents caught in web of lies and deceit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my friends. A triple post. Aren't you lucky that I had maths today? Anyway... I has a beta-reader now so it should be better.**

**Muse: Your spelling is horrible. And you call yourself a writer? And your grammer is worse. If that's possible.**

**Me: Sshhh you.**

***Muse gets shoved in conveniently placed closet***

**Me: On with the story.**

_**2 months after the wedding**_

Aang sat dejectedly in the hut, glaring through the window at the happy couple outside where Zuko stood against the wall of the courtyard watching his new wife play in the snow with a childlike delight. As Aang watched, Zuko turned to Katara and enveloped her in his arms, sprinkling kisses all over her face. Zuko then subtly moved his hand down to rest on her belly where a small bump would soon be showing.

_**Katara's POV**_

As she stood in the snow, sharing a passionate moment with her husband, Katara watched the boyish, arrow-marked face of her ex-lover appear in the window nearby. It hurt her to see him in such pain but it couldn't be helped. After all, she was already pregnant with Zuko's child. She tried to picture the little child in her mind. The child would undoubtedly be either a perfect female copy of Zuko or a perfect male copy of herself. She was two months pregnant, or so she thought, and it would still be a little while before she started showing. Zuko was immensely happy, this making Katara happy. As the last Airbender reappeared in the window, Katara's thoughts turned to that one night, almost forgotten, three months ago. Suddenly, a horrible suspicion started to grow in her mind as she thought about the symptoms of her pregnancy. She had thought that the morning sickness had started early.

"Zuko darling." He turned at her worried tone of voice. "Can we see a healer about the baby? I'd like a second opinion other than my own." She tried to hide her panic about the situation. Surely it couldn't be true.

"Of course Katara. Will you want to go on your own?" His voice was still nervous, almost hesitant as he looked at her anxious expression.

"Um..." She bit her lip in thought. "No thanks Zuko. It might get a bit messy and you probably don't want to see that." She quickly left the courtyard before her husband could follow her, leaving him confused and wondering what just happened.

Rounding a corner, Katara found herself face to face with Pakku, the waterbender from the North Pole who had come to the South to help found a waterbending group.

"Katara. Why such a hurry?" He inquired.

"I have to see a healer. Immediately." She tried to push past him but was stopped again.

"I can do a healing for you Katara." She smiled at the waterbending Master gratefully and followed him into his house. She lay down upon the pile of furs in a corner and waited for his assessment. "Now, is it something to do with your pregnancy Katara?" She looked at him with shock at his revealing it. "I am healing you, what did you expect?"

"I am worried that it's not my husbands child." She had enough grace to look embarrassed at this. "Can you tell me how far I am into the pregnancy?"

He looked at her gravely as he finished the check. "Katara. You are three months pregnant. I hope that this news does not bode ill for you and your husband."

**O.O **

**That means that it's an Aang baby! YAY! Time jump after this chapter. I don't have any patience with my stories unfortunately. Any suggestions on the name for this Aang baby? Either fire nation, water tribe, or air nomad names thanks. I do appreciate constructive criticism so please try and give me advice in your reviews. ALSO. I will update every time I have a math lesson so you should have updates often. YAY.**

**Signing off...**

**MagicWriter446 (I think that's the number)**


End file.
